Goku vs Arlong en Cocoyashi
by Loser93
Summary: ¿Y si Goku hubiera llegado a Cocoyashi, justo el dia que Arlong llegó para esclavizar al pueblo? Descubre la pequeña lucha entre el futuro maestro de las artes marciales y el Gyojin del East Blue.


**Dedico este fic a Mr. Conde de Urano por haber dejado review en mi fic anterior.**

_Este fic apareció en mi cabeza después de ver la página de un doujinshi donde Nami usaba el Kamehameha para matar a Doflamingo y después de leer un fic del autor Dragon Espectral, donde Batman luchaba contra Arlong y me pregunté... ¿Y si Goku se hubiera enfrentado a Arlong? Pues esto es lo que salió y espero que lo disfrutéis._

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y One Piece no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Eiichiro Oda respectivamente, excepto esta historia.**

/

_Hace unas horas, Son Goku ha participado en el vigesimoprimer Budokai Tenkaichi, llegando a la final donde ha perdido ante Jackie Chun, quien era su maestro disfrazado, actualmente este va montado sobre su nube Kinton, entrenándose para participar en el próximo torneo._

_En una isla llamada Cocoyashi, están llegando nadando desde el mar, unos piratas liderados por un Gyojin, cuyo nombre es Arlong._

_En la isla era un día tranquilo, las pequeñas Nami y Nojiko, hijas adoptivas de una ex-marine llamada Bell-mère, iban caminando tranquilas por un bosque, para llegar a la playa, pero cuando llegaron vieron salir diferentes hombres del agua, así que empezaron a correr hasta el pueblo para avisar de que algo se acercaba._

_En pocos minutos todos estaban escondidos y entonces llegaron al pueblo y Arlong, el líder empezó a hablar._

— ¡Habitantes de Cocoyashi, a partir de hoy este pueblo esta bajo mi control! — _Gritó Arlong_ —los niños pagaran cincuenta mil beli cada uno, y los adultos, cien mil, y si alguien no está de acuerdo que venga aquí y me lo diga a la cara.

_Entonces las puertas de las casas se empiezan abrir y los habitantes salen de estas, algunos con miedo, otros con la mirada seria, y en ese instante, Arlong ve una puerta que no se abre._

—Parece que no me has oído, he dicho que tenéis que pagar, y por no salir vas a empezar a pagar los beli para que os deje en paz — _se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, y entonces esta se abre de golpe, revelando a una mujer de cabello rojo-púrpura, y rapado por los lados, quien lo golpea de una patada giratoria y lo tira al suelo, para luego coger una escopeta y subirse encima de Arlong apuntándole dentro de la boca._

— ¡Lárgate de esta isla ahora! — _exigió Bell-mère sin dejarlo de apuntar._

*Porque no ayudan a su capitán, no... Ya lo entiendo* — _pensaba Genzo mirando a la tripulación y luego a ellos dos_ — ¡apártate de ahí!

_Cuando la ex-marine oyó el grito y miró al responsable, el Gyojin destrozó la escopeta de un mordisco y luego la mordió a ella en el hombro, lanzando un alarido de dolor._

_En el cielo, a pocos kilómetros de ahí, el joven Goku escuchó el grito de un mujer, por lo que decidió ir al lugar de donde provino - adelante Kinton! - y como si la nube le escuchara, salió disparada hacia ese lugar._

_En Cocoyashi, los piratas de Arlong habían capturado a las dos hermanas y Genzo estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un corte en el pecho hecho por Kuroobi, porque este intento disparar al capitán Gyojin y su amigo le atacó._

—Así que os pensabais que me podíais engañar, ¡a mi! Al pirata más fuerte de todo el East Blue, bueno, como castigo te voy a dar una oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidad?—

—Exactamente, te voy a dar dos opciones, prefieres pagar cien mil beli o cincuenta mil cada una. —

—Solo tengo cien mil beli, no puedo pagar por todas. —

— ¡Entonces tu decides! ¡O pagas por las dos pequeñas, o pagas por ti! ¡Haz tu elección!

—Muy bien, ya lo tengo decidido, elijo pagar por mis hijas. —

—Muy bien, ahora que has elegido, te voy a ejecutar, para que en este pueblucho sepan que pasa si no me pagan lo que me deben —_saca una pistola y apunta a Bell-mère en el pecho._

— ¡No lo hagas!/ ¡No! —gritaban Nojiko y Nami al borde del llanto, para que su madre no fuera asesinada y viendo como Arlong apuntaba a su madre adoptiva.

_En ese instante, un grito se oye desde el cielo _— ¡alárgate, bastón! — _un bastón de color rojo,_ _golpea la mano del Gyojin, haciéndole caer la pistola._

— ¡Quien ha sido! ¡Muéstrate! —_gritó enfadado, cuando ve a un niño, de cabello negro y alborotado del que destacan siete puntas, vestido con un dogi de color rojo, unos zapatos chinos de color azul y lo que parece ser una cola de mono, encima de una nube amarilla_ — como te atreves a atacarme.

—Como te atreves tú, a atacar a esta gente, que te han hecho — _habló enfadado el joven luchador_ —déjalos en paz.

_Toda la gente del pueblo mira al chico que ha salvado a la mujer y ven como salta de la nube y se coloca ante Arlong._

—Que te crees que haces crio?—

—No es obvio, te ayudo. —

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, aléjate de aquí antes de que te hagan daño. —

—No se preocupe señorita, yo… —

— ¡Callaos los dos! Si no la mato a ella, entonces os mataré a los dos —_saca un cuchillo e intenta atacar a Goku, pero este le golpea la mano con su bastón y luego clava su puño en la barriga del Gyojin, quien se aleja doliéndose_—cabrón —_mira a su tripulación_ —chicos acabad con los dos.

_Los piratas Gyojin sacan sus armas para intentar atacarlos, pero entre patadas y puñetazos, Goku consigue derribarlos a todos._

—Os lo advierto, abandonad este lugar ahora mismo o si no os las veréis conmigo. —

— ¡Jamás permitiré que un ser inferior como tu me de ordenes a mi! Chew, Kuroobi, Hacchi, acabad con este insolente. —

—Si jefe — _respondieron los tres al unísono y se fueron a por el joven con cola._

_Preparando su bastón, para las ocho espadas de Hachi y evita un ataque de Kuroobi, luego se agacha y de una patada derriba al hombre pulpo, da una voltereta hacia atrás evitando a Chew, a quien golpea en toda la cara, tirándolo contra una pared, entonces ve a Kuroobi, quien intenta atacarle con sus aletas, pero Goku el disloca el brazo de un golpe del pie en vertical, luego el pone el bastón en el pecho — _¡alárgate bastón!—_ el arma se empieza a largar y lo hace chocar contra un árbol, y con la misma arma golpea la nuca de Hacchi, al que deja totalmente KO._

—Ahora vete de aquí y llévate a tus amigos. —

—Maldito crío — _empieza a correr, pero en una distracción, coge a la chica de cabello naranja y corre hacia el bosque._

—¡Nami! — _gritaban todos viendo como se llevaba a la niña._

—Salva a Nami, por favor — _dijo Nojiko arrodillándose ante Goku._

—Levántate, no te preocupes —_ le pone su mano en el hombro_ — voy a rescatarla, no os preocupéis de nada — _empieza a correr hacia el bosque._

—Genzo, tu cuida de Nojiko, yo iré tras ese chico — _dijo la ex-marine, con su brazo todavía sangrando, debido al mordisco._

—Ten cuidado. —

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes — _entra a su casa y coge una pistola, luego sale hacia el bosque._

_En medio del bosque, Arlong seguía corriendo hacia el mar, a pocos metros de ahí, el joven Goku iba detrás de él y un poco más lejos de ahí, estaba Bell-mère._

—Di adiós a tu pueblo enana. —

— ¡Qué alguien me ayude, por favor!—

— ¡Monstruo, suelta a esa niña ahora mismo!—

—Jamás, ¡no pienso dejar que me humilles! ¡Yo soy Arlong, el Gyojin más poderoso de todos los tiempos!

—Me da igual, esto es entre tú y yo. — le amenazó Goku.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, si lo haces la mataré, lo juro — la apunta con la pistola en la cabeza.

— ¡Suéltala ya! –

—No, ¡si te acercas la mato!—

—Vale, vale, tú ganas, ¿que es lo que quieres?—

—Así me gusta, ser inferior, quiero que sueltes ese bastón. —

— ¿Algo más?—

—Que me dejes ir, y también…—

— ¡Suelta a Nami ahora mismo, bastardo! — _gritó la ex marine apuntando a Arlong desde lejos._

—No te acerques, yo me ocuparé de eso — _dijo Goku mirando a Bell-mère._

—Ya te has arriesgado demasiado, como su madre yo me ocupo de él. —

— ¡Callaos los dos!, como volváis a hablar, me la cargo ¡No os tengo miedo!—

— ¡Ayudadme, por favor! —

—Cállate niña — _deja de apuntar a Nami y fija su vista hacia la adulta, para luego disparar._

—Bell-mère-san/Mujer - _gritaron los dos jóvenes mirándola, pero en una distracción, Nami le da un golpe a Arlong en las costillas y se acerca corriendo a su madre adoptiva, luego, Arlong vuelve a apuntar a Nami para matarla, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Goku lanza su ataque especial _- Kamehameha! - _el ataque de energía azul sale disparado de las manos de Goku y alcanza a Arlong, quien no puede hacer nada por la fuerza del ataque y sale volando._

—¡Volveré! - _gritaba el Gyojin desde el aire._

—Bell-mère-san —_grita Nami al borde del llanto, arrodillada al lado de su madre adoptiva._

— ¿Como está? - preguntó Goku preocupado.

—E…estoy bien, solo me ha rozado el hombro, no llores más Nami, este chico nos ha salvado.

—No me llaméis chico, mi nombre es Son Goku. —

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Goku—

—No hay de qué, que os parece si volvemos a vuestro pueblo y me dais de comer — _se toca la barriga _- es que hace rato que no como nada — _ríe—_

—Por mi vale, llamad a Genzo-san y que me venga a buscar. —

—Voy a buscarle— _empieza a correr, pero se para por un grito de Goku_ — ¿que pasa?

—No hace falta que vayas, ya os llevo yo. —

— ¿Seguro que podrás? —

—Y tanto que si — se acerca a Bell-mère y la coge, poniéndosela en la espalda — ¿vamos, Nami? —

—Si — _contestó con una sonrisa, siguiendo a Goku._

_Mientras tanto en el pueblo estaban esperando la llegada de Goku y las dos chicas, a pocos metros, desde el bosque se oía un ruido de alguien acercándose._

—Id con cuidado, podría ser ese Arlong. —

-No, son Nami y el chico, ¿pero que es eso que lleva encima? —

-No ves que es Bell-mère-san, idiota — le pega un capón en la cabeza. —

-Que haces, eso hace daño. —

-Eres un hombre, no te quejes. —

-Dejad de pelearos y ayudemos al muchacho —

_Varios minutos después, tras haber llamado a la Marina para que capturasen a los piratas de Arlong y haber curado a Bell-mère de su herida, todo el pueblo de Cocoyashi estaba reunido en una enorme mesa, escuchando la historia de su héroe._

—... Y entonces caí al suelo derrotado. —

—Es una historia muy emocionante, si me ha quedado claro, has perdido la final y ahora estás entrenando para volver a participar en ese torneo dentro de tres años. —

—Exactamente, siempre había imaginado que yo era muy poderoso, pero ese Jackie Chun me demostró lo contrario. —

—Dejad de hablar ya — _mira al chico_ —, y tú Goku, puedes comer, esta fiesta es en honor a ti, por habernos librado de ese maldito Gyojin.

—Gracias a todos, ahora a comer — _tras dar las gracias, empieza a comer y en pocos segundos ya se había zampado toda la comida de la mesa_ — ¿hay mas? _- preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

-¡Más comida por favor! —

-Dios, es como ver comer a un cerdo_ — comentó Nojiko con una gotita detrás de su cabeza._

-En realidad si, pero bueno, nos ha salvado, así que no importa, además, siempre será bienvenido a nuestra isla —_habló Genzo con una gran sonrisa._

-Por cierto Goku, ¿mañana podrías entrenarme?

-¿¡Pero que dices, Nami!? — _exclamó Bell-mère sorprendida._

-Si, no quiero que nunca más ocurra algo parecido a lo de hoy. —

—Si quieres yo te entrenare durante seis meses, pero luego tendrás que continuar tu sola, ¿te parece bien?— preguntó Goku al acabar de comer mirando a la niña.

—Claro que si. —

—Muy bien, mañana empezaremos, ahora a dormir —_cae al suelo totalmente dormido. —_

— ¿¡Se ha dormido!?— _exclamaron impresionados los habitantes del pueblo._

_Han pasado seis meses desde el accidente de los piratas Arlong, como le prometió a Nami, Goku la estuvo entrenando durante todo este tiempo, ensenándole todo lo que sabia hasta ese momento._

—Lo has hecho muy bien durante todo este tiempo, pero ya te he ensenado todo lo que se, ahora el entrenamiento depende de ti. —

—Si, Goku-sensei — _dijo Nami con una sonrisa._

—Muy bien, volvamos al pueblo y me despediré de todos. —

_Y así ambos volvieron al pueblo, donde tras unas cuantas lagrimas y abrazos, Goku se despidió de todos._

—Gracias a todos por dejarme quedar en este pueblo, y espero que algún día volvamos a vernos. —

—Espera un momento, Goku-sensei — _lo llamó Nami con Nojiko a su lado_ — gracias por proteger a Bell-mère-san — _dijeron en un susurro las dos chicas, para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla._

—No hay de que chicas... Nube Kinton —_el joven llamó a su nube y se subió a ella, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia un lugar desconocido, mientras en el pueblo de Cocoyashi le decían adiós entre gritos y lagrimas. _

/

_**Fin**_

**Espero que os haya gustado y feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos.**


End file.
